wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth
World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth jest to siódmy dodatek do World of Warcraft. Został ogłoszony na BlizzCon 2017, w dniu 3 Listopada 2017 roku. Idea ekspansji pojawiła się po tym, jak bohaterowie Azeroth poradzili sobie z tak wieloma zewnętrznymi zagrożeniami, jak Płonący Legion. Według ich własnych słów, "kiedy mówimy o największym zagrożeniu na tym świecie, czy to tytan, czy to krasnoludzki paladyn, który wbił młotek w głowę tytana"? Jako taki, wróg (przynajmniej we wczesnych częściach scenariusza) będzie przeciwną frakcją, "ogromną armią niszczących świat sił".PC Gamer: Blizzard answers some of our biggest questions about World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth Historia Zadeklaruj Swoją Przynależność :Azeroth zapłacił straszliwą cenę, aby zakończyć apokaliptyczny marsz krucjaty Legionu - ale nawet gdy rany świata są zadbane, to zniszczone zaufanie Przymierza i Hordy może okazać się najtrudniejsze do naprawienia. W miarę jak ten odwieczny konflikt wzmaga się, dołącz do swoich sojuszników i walcz o swoją frakcję - przyszłość Azeroth zostanie wykuta w ogniu wojny. Ktokolwiek wygra nadchodzącą wojnę, prawdopodobnie wygra umierający świat dzięki Płonącemu Legionowi. Magni Miedziobrody sięgnął do przywódców frakcji i został odtrącony. Więc teraz Magni zwraca się do poszukiwaczy przygód, by pomogli ocalić świat, a ci wybrani otrzymają dar od samego tytana. Epicka "Kampania wojenna" będzie tkana w całym obszarze zadań. Pakiet rozszerzeń dzieje się w roku 33.Alex Afrasiabi on Twitter. Elementy * Nowe kontynenty: Kul Tiras (Przymierze), Zandalar (Horda) ** Kul Tiras *** Brzmienie Tiragarde - Stolica Kul Tiras *** Drustvar - pierwotni mieszkańcy Kul Tiras *** Dolina Stormsong - Dom morskich kapłanów ** Zandalar *** Zuldazar - Stolica Zandalar *** Nazmir - moczary i dom krwawych trolli *** Vol'dun - Pustynny obszar * Osiem nowych sprzymierzonych ras na starcie, z bardziej planowym (począwszy od poziomu 20): ** Przymierze: *** - "Wielu próbowało wykorzystać korupcyjną magię Pustki. Większość, którzy próbowali, popadła w szaleństwo. Zdeterminowana, by użyć tej mocy dla dobra Azeroth, Alleria Windrunner jest pierwszym śmiertelnikiem, któremu udało się pokonać szepty cienia. Przyszła na pomoc grupie jej krewnych, którzy omal nie ulegli ciemności, Alleria przysiągła wyszkolić te Elfy Pustki, aby kontrolowały cienie w nich i przysiągły swoje nowo odkryte moce Przymierzu." Klasy: Łowca, Mag, Mnich, Kapłan, Łotrzyk, Czarnoksiężnik, Wojownik *** - "Przez niezliczone tysiąclecia, Armia Światła prowadziła wojnę przeciwko Płonącemu Legionowi przez Wirującą Pustkę. Draenei najbardziej zaangażowani w swoją długą krucjatę przeszli przez rytuał, aby zostać Świetliście Wykutym, napełniając ich ciała w samą istotę Świętego Światła. Po ostatecznym zwycięstwie na Argusie, Świetliście Wykuci Draenei podjęli nową misję: chronić Azeroth przed rosnącymi zagrożeniami i pomagać Przymierzu odpierać agresję Hordy." Klasy: Łowca, Mag, Paladyn, Kapłan, Wojownik *** - "Znani ze swoich ognistych temperamentów i zawziętej determinacji, Krasnoludy Ciemnego Żelaza mają burzliwą historię z innymi klanami. Nieudany zamach stanu w Ironforge wywołał Wojnę Trzech Młotów, a wiele z Mrocznego Żelaza walczyło kiedyś w służbie Ragnarosa, Władcy Ognia. Chociaż jedna frakcja krasnoludów jest zobowiązana do Królowej-Regenta Moiry Thaurissan, inni nie chcą stać obok swoich krewnych. Przymierze poszukuje zjednoczonego klanu Ciemnego Żelaza, aby wykorzystać moc azeritu i wspomóc ich walkę przeciwko Hordzie." Klasy: Łowca, Mag, Mnich, Paladyn, Kapłan, Łotrzyk, Szaman, Czarnoksiężnik, Wojownik *** Klasy: Druid (więcej na TBA) ** Horda: *** - "Pochodzący z Huln, dzielni bohaterowie Wojny Starożytnych, Wysokogórscy taureni oddają cześć duchom ziemi, rzeki, i nieba. Chociaż Legion najechał ich ziemie i zasiał ziarno nieufności między nimi, plemiona Wysokogórskie znów stają się zjednoczone. W końcu są gotowi do wyjścia poza świętą górę oraz stając u boku swoich krewnych z Kalimdoru, użyczając swojej szlachetności i mocy potężnej Hordzie." Klasy: Druid, Łowca, Mnich, Szaman, Wojownik *** - "Izolowane za barierą ochronną przez 10 000 lat, elfy z Suramar coraz bardziej zależne od tajemnej magii Nocnej Studni. Aby chronić to źródło mocy, przywódcy Nocno Urodzonych zawarli umowę z Płonącym Legionem, który pogrążył ich królestwo w wojnie domowej. Po walce o wolność od ich demonicznych mistrzów, Nocno Urodzeni szukają sprzymierzeńców w Hordzie, aby pomóc im odzyskać swoje miejsce w świecie." Klasy: Łowca, Mag, Mnich, Kapłan, Łotrzyk, Czarnoksiężnik, Wojownik *** - "Przez niezliczone pokolenia, klany orków Draenoru walczyły ze sobą w niekończącej się wojnie. Ale kiedy Gul'dan ofiarował im krew swoich demonicznych władców, odmienne plemiona Mag'har — orkowe słowo oznaczające "nieskażone" — powstrzymały ciemny układ i złączyły się, by wypędzić Płonący Legion. Zjednoczeni pod przywództwem Grommasha Hellscreama, Mag'har zobowiązali się pewnego dnia odpłacić bohaterom Azeroth za pomoc w ich sprawie. W miarę nasilania się wojny przeciwko Przymierzu, Horda musi wezwać moc Mag'har, by zwyciężyć." Klasy: Łowca, Mag, Mnich, Kapłan, Łotrzyk, Szaman, Wojownik *** - "Pochodzący z pierwszych plemion trolli, Zandalari to starożytne królestwo przesiąknięte rytuałem i przesądem. Ich wojownicy ujeździają potężne dinozaury do bitwy, i posiadają jedną z najbardziej groźnych flot w znanym świecie. Ale gdy wrogowie wkraczają na granice Zuldazaru, niepokoje w radzie króla grozi obaleniem imperium. Jeśli bohaterowie Hordy mogą przywrócić stabilność Zandalarowi, zyskają potężnego nowego sojusznika." Klasy: Druid, Łowca, Mag, Kapłan, Łotrzyk, Szaman, Czarnoksiężnik, Wojownik * Zbroja dziedzictwa dla sprzymierzonych ras, które osiągają poziom 110 * Ekspedycja na wyspę - Wyrusz w podróż do wcześniej niezamkniętych wysp w Azeroth. Walcz w grupach po trzy, ścigając się z przebiegłymi rywalami - intruzami - lub wrogimi graczami - by zebrać zasoby wyspy. Stale zmieniające się wyzwania czekają na ciebie podczas przemierzania zamarzniętych krajobrazów w pobliżu Northrend, otwórz bramy opuszczonego zamku Gilnean, poruszaj wojnę pomiędzy żywiołami i więcej. ** Leśne Przystanie ** Wyspa Krill ** Rafa Ostrygowa ** Szkarłatna Wyspa ** Ruiny Un'Gol * Wojenne fronty (nowy 20-osobowy tryb PvE) * Nowe lochy i raidy * Wzmocnienie postaci poziomu 110 * Ograniczony Poziom podniesiony do 120 * Przedmioty **Artefakty z'' Legion wysyłane będą tuż przed dodatkiem. **Serce Azeroth & Azerit. **Brak więcej zestawów raidów tematycznych do każdej klasy. Zamiast tego będzie jeden opracowany cloth, leather, mail, i plate zestaw w pełni pogrążony w estetyce strefy raidu. **Inne stat squish jest planowane. * 'Gracz kontra Gracz' ** Nowe pole bitwy, Kipiący Brzeg ** Dwie nowe areny w Brzmienie Tiragarde i Zuldazar. ** Tryb Toggleable PvP, usunięcie rozróżnienia serwerów PvE/PvP. Będą dostępne bonusy z włączonym trybem PvP. Te zaktualizowane zasady mogą prowadzić do nowych treści, takich jak polowanie na łowców nagród lub zabójstwa graczy. * Społeczności * Pozostałe ** 6 kolejnych miejsc dla postaci. ** Zwiększona przestrzeń plecaka. Strefy Stary świat się zmieni Horda będzie teraz kontrolować większość Kalimdoru, a Przymierze większość Wschodnich Królestw. Dla postaci niskiego poziomu zadania i fabuła nie ulegną zmianie, ale dla graczy na wysokim poziomie wiele stref zobaczy zmiany w fazie. Teldrassil spali się i Undercity zostanie zniszczone. ''Battle for Azeroth wprowadzi również częściowe skalowanie poziomu w strefach starego świata. Westfall byłoby 10-60, Burning Steppes 40-60, aby niektóre strefy zagroziły nowym graczom, ale pozwoliły ci na poziomie, gdzie chcesz. Strefy ekspansji byłyby 60-80 dla Outland oraz Northrend jak również 80-90 dla stref Cataclysm i Pandarii. Skalowanie tego poziomu zostanie wprowadzone w patchu 7.3.5. Stormwind i Orgrimmar zamieni dzielnicę w ambasadę dla przywódców frakcji. Nowe poziomy w górę - Strefy Będziesz awansował w strefach swojej frakcji, i dostęp do stref drugiej frakcji w 120 do światowych zadań i emisariuszy. Technologia skalowania wprowadzona w Legion wróci, i możesz levelować strefy w dowolnej kolejności. * Kul Tiras ** Brzmienie Tiragarde ** Drustvar ** Dolina Stormsong * Zandalar ** Zuldazar ** Nazmir ** Vol'dun Lochy i raidy Lochy * Freehold * Atal'Dazar * Tol Dagor * Waycrest Manor * Świątynia Burzy * Oblężenie Boralus * Świątynia Sethraliss * Underrot * Spoczynek Królów * Kezan Raidy * Uldir, Sale Kontroli ** 8 Bossów * Raid na Królową Azsharę zostanie wydany po uruchomieniu Znaczne postacie Główne postacie Protagoniści * Sylvanas Windrunner * Anduin Wrynn * Thrall * Jaina Proudmoore * Vol'jin * Katherine Proudmoore * Taelia Fordragon * Rastakhan * Księżniczka Talanji Antagoniści * G'huun * Prorok Zul * Królowa Azshara * Lady Ashvane * N'Zoth Pozostałe * Magni Miedziobrody * Genn Greymane * Wrathion * Turalyon * Alleria Windrunner * Varok Saurfang * Moira Thaurissan * Baine Bloodhoof * Pierwsza Arkanistka Thalyssra * Mayla Highmountain * Bwonsamdi * Lucille Waycrest * Brat Pike * Flynn Fairwind Nowe stworzenia * *Drust *Drustvar hag * *Skeletal troll * * *Crawg Galeria 'Oficjalna sztuka' Bfa-box-Cover.jpg|Oficjalna detaliczna przednia okładka Sylvanas vs Anduin Capital City BfA.jpg|Sylvanas i Anduin walczą podczas Bitwy o Lordaeron. BfA Alliance.jpg|Anduin Wrynn, Genn Greymane, i bezimienny krasnoludzki strzelec, draenei i nocna elfka. BfA Horde.jpg|Sylvanas Windrunner, Varok Saurfang, i bezimienny dżunglowy troll, opuszczony, tauren i ork. Zrzuty ekranu Plik:Blizzcon 2017 - Alunza.jpg|Kapłanka Alun'za Plik:Blizzcon - Pa'ku.jpg|Pa'ku Plik:Blizzcon - blood trolls 1.jpg|Krwawe trolle Plik:Blizzcon - Kul Tiran 3.jpg|Kul Tirananie Plik:Blizzcon 2017 - Drustvar creature.jpg|Wiklina stwora Plik:Blizzcon 2017 - Drustvar giants.jpg|Drustvar Gigant z wikliny Plik:Blizzcon 2017 - Hags.jpg|Drustvar wiedźma Plik:Blizzcon 2017 - Nazmir creature.jpg|Crawg Koncepcja sztuki ;Stworzenia i ludzie Blood troll concept art.jpg|Krwawy troll Concept art - hag.jpg|Drustvar czarownica Sethrak concept art.jpg|Sethrak czarodziej Plik:Blizzcon - Kul Tiran 1.jpg|Łowca potworów z Kul Tiran i Królowa Piratów Plik:Blizzcon - Kul Tiran 2.jpg|Kul Tiran zbroja Plik:Battle for Azeroth concept art 1.jpg|Wiklinowy Ogar ;Lokacje Plik:Kul Tiras concept art 1.jpg|Kul Tiran tawerna Plik:Kul Tiras concept art 2.jpg|Kul Tiran port Plik:Nazmir concept art 1.jpg|Nazmir Plik:Nazmir concept art 2.jpg|Nazmir Plik:Zuldazar concept art 1.jpg|Atal'Dazar Plik:Zuldazar concept art 2.jpg|Uldir ;Pozostałe Plik:Blizzcon 2017 - PvP armor 1.jpg|Warfront zbroja set 1 Plik:Blizzcon 2017 - PvP armor 2.jpg|Warfront zbroja set 2 Filmy wideo *JlDPnT7Vx88&t=65s|Film wprowadzający *Features Features Przypisy Kategoria:World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth Kategoria:World of Warcraft Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Dodatki